Jack Bauer
Jack Bauer is the main character and anti hero of the show 24. Legends of Light and Darkness Bauer was at Interpol where he disguises himself to help Axl, Mojo, Aleu and Luthor to escape. Jack figures out with Nostalgia Chick, Anti Cosmo and Orion that Jr is using the heroes of INterpol as transports and holding for ransom for the universes. Bauer then leads the intterogaration on Fender Tremolo with Skipper which happens to suceed as he is possibly the most violent character in the team. Bauer talks with Slade and the villains about what he learned about Malefor's intentions on all big universes. Jack Bauer is sepearted from the others alongside Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella and Orion. He is confused regarding Bender's craziness yet he follows through as the seven travel the sewers. He is encountered by the Pack and fights with Jackal alongside Orion. When the others get Axl and Alie, Bauer wants them to move along as they need to find Slade. Jack Bauer then is beamed aboard the ship of Darkseid where he, Slade and Celes bomb the hideout and he heads off with Suede to give him and the others cover in case of reinforcements. Jack Bauer overhears Alie's realzation and proposal to Axl which does surpise him since it's a boy who asks such questions and not a girl. He also guesses that Khan proably knows where they were as a reuslt of the ship locking on to them. Jack decides to lead the attack on the Aztac Complex with Axl, Alie, Orion and AVGN. After an encounter with N.Bison, he ransacks throught the complex, shoots soliders and brutes and battles Silas and Quantrich. As a result he gets the Model L fragment and launches a ship to get them back to Bender and Jack Frost's groups. Bauer asks if Axl and Alie discovered anything about Model W as he would like to know what they're dealing with. When he overhears Malefor killed Zordon, he hauls ass to find the dragon. When they find Malefor, It's Bauer who ulmately asks why he is doing this and learns of his destructive plans for conquest. Jack learns about The Joker from Bender and decides to go after him in the same intents Bender wants against him. Being the trope namer of Jack Bauer Intteogration something Bender does to Joker freqeuently, Bauer will get one in on him too. Jack Bauer is not too fond of singing which he makes obvious when Axl wants to sing again. Jack Bauer heads out with Celes Chere, Nostalgia Chick and Orion to complete the mission at the Bayou. While they don't apprehend Blackbeard, Bauer is not contend with letting him escape so he shoots his sailing arm with a assault rifle. Jack Bauer greets the new members of the team and he tells the heroes that he puts the pieces together of Model P and they talked to him regarding what is left. Bauer learns about Joker and MissingNO's attack on the South Park universe from Stan and Wendy. When Joker fires a rocket at their vechile which angers the heroes, Jack Bauer agrees to ruin Joker. Bauer decides to join Bender, Skipper and Heloise in their case as it`s a part of the fraction. He tortues Bowser Jr in one of the most reckless methods ever shown which shocks everyone with the extents. After this, Jack Bauer joins Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Slade and Anti Cosmo in the mission where they encounter the pack again, Once again he fights Jackal and takes him and Hyena back to the ship to use what Skipper and Bender suggested to do to them. He is with Slade, trying to force Jackal and Hyena to spill out their guts. Later on Jack Bauer watchs Bender inntergorate Joker and takes notes since they wanted to show him the right way to do an intterogation. Jack Bauer learns abou Logan working with Malefor and how Logan annoys him so much. He wishes to wait for Hiccup and Slade though Harpuia is stubborn to get going. Bauer sees Logan dirving with something and he goes after Logan. After Charles Logan, Jack chases him underwater with his team. He gets mad that Logan escaped as it's personal for him which Will calms him down about. Jack Bauer and the crew arrive at their destination and asks about who to help them and get Model Z. He is one of the chosen partners of Model A alongside Axl and Alie. Jack Bauer gets everyone ready for the final battle with the team. He chases Charles Logan to stop him once and for all from making a war, he has Marceliine and Angry Video Game Nerd act his back up as he chases Logan. Finally he guns down Logan and kills him. Friends: Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Axel, Phineas, Isabella, Axl, Alie, AVGN, Jack Frost, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Celes Chere, Aleu, Marie, R2-D2, C3PO, Shade, Phantom R, Suede, Will Vandom, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Dr.Manhattan, Harpuia, Makoto Nanaya, Nostalgia Critic, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Marceline, Gohan, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kingle, Salem, Sliver, Green, Klonoa, Wreck It Ralph, Monodramon, Hexadecimal, Jesu Otaku, Nostalgia Critc, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Obi Wan, Jack Sparrow, Aleu, Hellboy Enemies: Malefor, The League of Darkness, Darkseid, The Darkseven, Model W, The Joker, Charles Logan, Nina Myers Section heading Write the second section of your page here. bauer 1.jpg bauer 2.jpg bauer 3.jpg bauer 4.jpg bauer 6.jpg bauer.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Special Agents Category:Son of Villain Category:Anti Heroes Category:Type IV Anti Heroes Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Blondes Category:Gun Users Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Badass Normal Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Martial Artists Category:Knife Wielders Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Guile Hero Category:Characters hailing from the 24 universe Category:Members of the B Team Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Omega Guardians of Light Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Torturers Category:Scary Characters Category:Main Members of The B Team